1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to inhalers and, more particularly, to a portable oxygen dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Actuators for aerosol inhalers of various types have been proposed. In most instances, the devices are used for dispensing medicinal aerosol formulations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,201. A dispensing package for material under pressure is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,555. In these patents actuators are disclosed for specialized cannisters used for storing drugs for treating various disorders such as asthma, chronic bronchitis, emphysema and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. The specialized cannisters are relatively small, and the actuators are designed to actuate the nozzle valve while engaging the outside rim or periphery of the cannister. In such cases, the actuator typically has a cylindrical housing portion the inner surface of which engages the outside rim or periphery of the cannister. This is also shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,860,416 and 3,012,555. In most of these applications, the cannisters include a relatively small mouthpiece through which a patient can inhale a metered dose of a drug expelled from the aerosol cannister. Accordingly, both the actuators and the aerosol cannisters tend to be relatively small, and especially designed to cooperate with each other.
One of the difficulties with aerosol cannisters generally is that they typically include a nozzle or valve stem which is frequently in the form of a thin-walled small diameter tube made of a deformable material, such as plastic. Such stems are substantially stronger in compression, when axial forces are applied to them, than in bending when transverse forces are applied to them which causes such stems to bend and frequently break. Unfortunately, once the valve stem breaks, there is no other mechanism for opening the aerosol cannister valve and, therefore, the entire cannister and its contents must be discarded.
The same is normally true of more traditional aerosol cannisters or containers of the type, for example, frequently used for deodorants, hairsprays, cleaners, etc. In connection with more traditional consumer-oriented, off-the-shelf cannisters, very little is done to protect the valve or nozzle stems against bending and premature breakage. Such stems are designed with the intent of having the consumer apply a force to the valve stem that is generally aligned or coextensive with the axis of such stem. Under such conditions, the valve stem causes the valve to be opened and the contents to be released without jeopardizing the integrity of the stem. However, application of forces to the valve stem other than axial forces can cause bending and damage to such stem, as suggested.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which does not have the disadvantages associated with prior art aerosol cannisters.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which utilizes a conical diffusing member, particularly suitable for dispensing oxygen or a mixture of gases including oxygen.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which uses a conventional aerosol cannister.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which includes a protective guide on the conical diffusing member which eliminates or minimizes the risk of damage or breakage of the nozzle-stem of the aerosol valve during use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which is easier to use under various conditions without risk of damage to the valve stem which releases the oxygen or oxygen mixture.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which is simple in construction and economical to manufacturer.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a portable oxygen dispenser which has a dual purpose diffuser member that can be used, on the one hand, to receive the oxygen from a cannister and diffuse it for intake by a user through the nose and/or mouth, and, on the other hand, to cover that end of the cannister which includes the cannister valve and nozzle stem and protects the same when not in use.
In order to achieve the above objects, as well as others which will become evident hereinafter, a portable oxygen dispenser in accordance with the present invention for providing an emergency supply of oxygen-rich gas comprises a closed cannister having a top closure portion in a cylindrical side wall defining a cannister axis in diameter and containing a quantity of oxygen-rich gas in a pressurized condition. A dispensing orifice includes an externally actuatable valve means at one axial end of said cannister for maintaining said dispensing orifice in a normally closed condition. Said valve means includes a nozzle stem generally arranged along said cannister axis for opening said orifice when an axial force is applied thereto. An annular neck wall is generally concentrically arranged about said nozzle stem and dimensioned to form an annular space between the nozzle stem and said neck wall. A generally conical diffusing member defines a diffusion axis and opposing axial ends, one of which is a dispensing open end dimensioned to substantially correspond to said cannister diameter, and the other end of which is a closed infusion end provided with an inlet opening defining an axis generally transverse to said diffusion axis and stem engaging means for selectively applying an axial force to said nozzle stem. Said one dispensing end is configured to fit over and be supported on said cannister when not in use, and said cannister and said diffusion axes are generally aligned and are adapted to be placed over the mouth and/or nose of a user. Protective guide means is provided extending from said closed infusion end along said transverse axis into said annular for slidingly engaging said annular neck wall with little clearance during use once said cannister and transverse axes are generally aligned and oxygen-rich gas is to be released and for substantially limiting forces applied to said nozzle stem to axial forces along said cannister axis. In this manner, forces on said nozzle stem other than said axial forces along said cannister axis are avoided, thereby to prevent damage to said nozzle stem during use of said diffusing member.